Slammer
by Sevy Slythy
Summary: Réponse au défi n 4 de Rosie74. Et dire que Harry avait toujours tout fait pour éviter de partager sa cellule. Le voila avec un blondinet qui lui apporte plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose HP/DM. UA
1. Chapter 1

_**Défi n°4 **_

_**Chapitre 1**_

_C'était par une froide nuit d'hiver que la police sonna à la porte de son l'appartement, évidemment il connaissait la raison de cette visite à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit. Il leur ouvrit tranquillement la porte et se laissa arrêter sachant très bien que dire qu'il était innocent ne servirait qu'à aggraver les choses. Autour de lui, ses voisins contestaient cette arrestation avec véhémence. Les menottes aux poignets, on le fit monter dans la voiture de police dont l'odeur d'alcool lui donna envie de vomir. _

_-T'es là pour quoi ? demanda l'homme, le bruit de la sirène couvrant assez ses paroles pour que les policiers ne l'entendent pas._

_-Meurtre, répondit-il simplement d'une voix lasse._

_-Ouch ! Tu vas en passer du temps au trou._

_-Cinq ans fermes, rétorqua t-il avec la même voix._

_L'homme, qui semblait être un SDF hocha la tête, admiratif. Il avait l'impression que cette homme se fichait complètement de se qui pourrait lui arriver._

_-Et c'est quoi ton nom, vieux ?_

_-Harry Potter._

_Le sans abris écarquilla les yeux, et se tut plusieurs secondes avant de demander d'une voie fébrile._

_-Harry Potter ! L'avocat dont tout le monde parle ?_

_Harry hocha simplement la tête et ne parla plus pendant tout le reste du trajet…_

_**XXXXXX**_

_Son procès._

_Il pensait qu'il aurait attendu environ deux mois avant que la date ne soit fixée, mais non, une semaine avait amplement suffit pour tout préparer. Après tout, avec toutes les preuves qu'avait la police, il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Dehors, il entendait les gens qui demandaient sa libération ou son acquittement. Après tout, l'homme qu'il avait tué était un mafieux…_

_Harry était assis sur le banc, attendant patiemment que le verdict soit rendu. Finalement au bout d'à peine quinze minutes les jurés ressortirent de la salle. Tout le monde se leva, certains avec l'espoir qu'il n'aille pas en prison et d'autres avec la ferme intention qu'il y croupisse._

_-Harry James Potter est jugé coupable pour le meurtre commis sur la personne de Tom Riddle, lu une femme, il est donc condamné à cinq ans d'emprisonnement ferme._

**XXXXXX**

**Deux ans plus tard…**

Une journée comme une autre venait de commencer. Les prisonniers avaient tous été levés à 8h00, avaient déjeuné à 9h00 et étaient sortis dans la cours à 11h00. Tout était chronométré pour éviter un quelconque retard dans le planning établi avec beaucoup de minutie par le directeur du centre pénitencier. Celui-ci avait vite fait de s'en prendre aux gardes quand les horaires n'étaient pas respectés, ce qui arrangeait bien les prisonniers qui faisaient tout pour que cela arrive.

Harry Potter s'y connaissait bien en planning, deux ans qu'il était ici et il avait l'impression que la même journée se répétait indéfiniment, un véritable cauchemar. Mais il s'y était vite habitué, pas comme certains qui étaient devenus fou au bout de quelques mois. Assis dans la cours, il regardait les autres détenus s'extasier devant le camion des nouveaux.

-On va pouvoir s'amuser, entendit le brun de là où il était.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, imaginant très bien le genre de jeux dont parlait Brooks, son voisin de cellule. Lentement il se releva du sol pour voir les têtes des délinquants. En fait il s'en fichait un peu, tant qu'on n'en mettait pas un dans sa cellule tout allait pour le mieux. Des hommes d'âge mûr pour la plupart, comme d'habitude… Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant un adolescent à peine majeur sortir du bus. Harry l'examina attentivement. Ses cheveux blonds étaient plaqués en arrière, c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait voir étant donné qu'il était à une vingtaine de mètres du camion.

Il fallait toujours garder une distance raisonnable avec les surveillants qui déchargeaient les nouveaux prisonniers. Il se souvenait d'un jour où un détenu c'était approché trop près du van pour reluquer un banquier qui avait extorqué de l'argent à une entreprise. Le pauvre gars c'était fait tabasser par les gardiens et Harry n'en a plus jamais entendu parler.

Tous en file indienne ils suivaient silencieusement Hagrid, le « chef des gardiens » de la prison. Celui-ci était un bon ami d'Harry, il lui apportait quelques fois du thé et des gâteaux dans sa cellule, faisant passer ses attentions comme venant de personnes extérieures. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un sache qu'il y avait du favoritisme pour l'un des prisonniers. Ca pourrait faire jaser.

Finalement ils disparurent tous à l'intérieur du bâtiment sous les regards quelques peu lubriques de la population carcérale.

Harry lui préférait rester à bonne distance des autres détenus, ne les appréciant pas particulièrement et ce sentiment était réciproque. Depuis qu'il était arrivé la plupart le regardait comme un morceau de viande restant cependant complètement inaccessible. Il l'avait bien fait comprendre lors de sa première semaine d'incarcération lorsqu'il avait cassé le nez d'un mec qui avait eu l'idée saugrenue de lui mettre la main aux fesses dans la cantine. S'en était suivie une bagarre qui avait envoyé l'imprudent à l'infirmerie et lui au trou pendant quelques jours.

Depuis plus personne n'osait l'approcher.

La journée se passa comme les jours précédents, à 13h00 on les avait fait déjeuner et le reste de l'après-midi ils avaient travaillé à la blanchisserie. Finalement après une journée harassante aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, Harry, à ce moment là dans la cour, avait demandé à un gardien s'il pouvait être reconduit dans sa cellule pour s'y reposer. Rien ne lui étant refusé, il retourna dans sa cellule.

**XXXXXX**

Quinze minutes, quinze minutes qu'Harry attendait d'être reconduit dans sa cellule, « un problème d'organisation » à ce qu'il paraît, c'est le directeur qui va être content, pensa Harry un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Il était assis dans l'un des bureaux qui contrôlaient l'ouverture et la fermeture des portes de cellules ainsi que toutes celles de sécurité. Personne ne le surveillait, dire qu'il aurait pu s'amuser un peu… Mais il ne voulait pas risquer sa vie pour un petit amusement, même s'il aurait été très comique de voir tout le monde paniquer alors que les prisonniers faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient ! Alors, pendant que le temps passait il regarda les caméras de surveillance. Essayant de repérer sa cellule.

Trop concentré sur sa tâche, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Et il sursauta bien malgré lui lorsqu'une voix forte s'éleva dans l'espace restreint.

-Potter, qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? demanda un rouquin l'air colérique. Ronald Weasley, le seul gardien de la prison qui ne l'appréciait pas.

-J'organise une révolte, tu veux en faire partie ? proposa narquoisement le brun.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que Weasley levait sa matraque, il ferma les yeux se préparant déjà à recevoir le coup… qui ne vint pas. Il ouvrit les paupières voyant Hagrid tenant la main de Weasley l'air aussi furieux que le roux il y a quelques secondes. Alors que Ron se faisait sévèrement réprimander par un chef rouge d'indignation, Harry lui avait reporté son regard sur les caméras. Il avait l'habitude qu'on veuille le frapper et il ne se défendait que lorsque cette envie venait des autre détenus, jamais des gardiens. Il n'était pas suicidaire, il savait ce qui l'attendait s'il portait la main sur un surveillant. Et franchement cinq ans d'emprisonnement étaient déjà bien suffisants.

Son regard se posa sur une image qui montrait une frêle silhouette habillé de l'horrible uniforme orange de la prison, des cheveux blonds qui n'était plus plaqués en arrière, il avait sûrement pris une douche. Le jeune homme du bus se tenait droit et fier alors qu'il était conduit dans sa cellule. Harry avait l'impression de connaître le chemin qu'il empruntait.

-Harry, tu viens je te reconduis dans ta cellule, lança Hagrid un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Il avait réprimandé Weasley très sévèrement à tel point qu'il était sûr que le roux ne recommencerait pas de sitôt à frapper les détenus sans raison.

Harry se leva réfléchissant toujours à l'itinéraire qu'avait emprunté le blond, il le connaissait ce chemin mais quand est-ce qu'il avait pu l'utiliser ?

Et il eut un flash, il leva les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir baissés, et regarda autour de lui, cette fente dans le mur exactement la même que sur la vidéo. Il leva la tête, regarda le plafond où une caméra était fixée. Il n'y avait que six cellules dans ce couloir, et malédiction, elles étaient toute occupées par deux prisonnier sauf… le sienne. Deux ans qu'il avait tout fait pour échapper à la douloureuse expérience du partage de cellule. Mais bon au moins le gamin est mignon pensa t-il, ça compensait le fait qu'il allait empiéter sur son espace vital.

La porte de la cellule se referma et il put voir qu'effectivement, un nouvel habitant avait élu domicile ici. Le deuxième lit c'est-à-dire celui du bas, lit superposé oblige, était recouvert de divers objets dont la plupart étaient des livres. Le jeune homme quant à lui était assis par terre rangeant par ordre alphabétique les divers ouvrages, créant ainsi des piles qu'il reposait sur le matelas pour ensuite en créer une autre. Harry ne dit rien, le regardant faire.

-Tu compte rester là à me fixer pendant longtemps ? demanda agressivement l'adolescent sans même le regarder.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce qu'il lui parle de cette façon.

Ne recevant aucune réponse le jeune blond se retourna pour faire face à un Harry surpris, il lui lança un regard moqueur et … haineux lui sembla t-il.

-Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage, continua t-il, ah ! Non j'ai oublié que tous les prisonniers ici sont complètement fêlés… et il avait continué à insulter tous le monde pendant plusieurs minutes, Harry l'avait laissé faire, après tout il n'aillait pas se battre avec son colocataire dès le premier jour.

Il avait eu le temps de l'observer plus attentivement cette fois-ci, ses cheveux blond presque blanc était ramenés négligemment en arrière par du gel qui ne tenait presque plus, un visage fin, un nez aquilin et une bouche rose. Il était mignon et beau. Même si pour lui le premier adjectif se rapprochait plus de ce qu'il pensait, il était indéniable qu'on avait dû souvent associer cet adolescent au mot « beau ». Surtout avec ses yeux bleus qui le foudroyait de façon haineuse.

Cette cohabitation s'annonçait difficile.

Dès que cette petite crise de nerf fut terminée, il monta dans son lit pour se reposer de sa journée plus qu'épuisante. Après tout, il avait demandé à retourner dans sa cellule justement pour cette raison. Il fut heureux quand il se rendit compte que le jeune blond ne faisait pas le moindre bruit. Celui-ci avait fini de ranger tous ses livres depuis une dizaine de minutes et c'était lui aussi allongé. Harry ne fit pas attention à lui plus longtemps. Il était fatigué et il comptait bien dormir un peu…

Le brun fut réveillé par un seau d'eau froide se vidant sur sa pauvre personne, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un cri. Ce sale gosse de riche avait osé le réveiller d'une façon aussi brutale.

-Allez debout c'est l'heure du diner, lui dit-il comme s'il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

Il n'avait même pas dépassé la porte de la cellule ouverte par l'un des garde il y avait de cela une dizaine de minutes, que le jeune imprudent se retrouva coincé contre le mur par un Harry plus qu'en colère.

-On va se mettre d'accord tout de suite blondinet, tu fais ce que tu veux ici je n'en ai strictement rien à battre. Mais recommence ce que tu viens de faire et crois moi, tu seras dans un très mauvais état après.

Harry avait appris une chose en prison c'était qu'il ne valait mieux pas se laisser faire ! Quand quelqu'un te faisait quelque chose qui ne te faisait pas plaisir mieux valait le remettre à sa place pour éviter que tout les mecs en profitent pour t'humilier, ou te rabaisser.

Il sortit de la cellule laissant seul le blond complètement pâle et rejoignit le reste des prisonniers au réfectoire. Après avoir pris un plateau et s'être fait servir la nourriture infecte, qui ne ressemblait à rien de se qu'il avait pu manger avant, il s'assit à une table dont toute les places étaient libres. Le blond était arrivé plusieurs minutes après, il ne sut où s'assoir alors il fit comme le brun et s'assit à une autre table vide.

D'autres prisonniers rejoignirent l'adolescent et en quelques secondes toutes les places étaient prises.

**XXXX**

_Voila j'espère que ça vous à plut, les chapitres de cette fictions ne seront pas très long parce que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire et que j'essaye d'avancer le plus possible mon autre fiction._

_En tout cas merci de m'avoir lut =)_

**Je remercie infiniment Fandasia de me corriger les chapitres de mes fictions. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

Harry resta quelques minutes à observer la table du jeune adolescent blond. Les hommes qui s'y étaient assis ne faisait rien pour l'instant mais de là où il était Harry voyait très bien la main épaisse de l'un d'entre eux posée sur la cuisse du plus petit pour éviter qu'il ne s'enfuît. Celui-ci regardait de tous les côtés pour chercher une quelconque aide, très vite ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry. Il n'y avait aucun doute, le gamin était complètement terrorisé mais le brun n'en avait rien à faire. Ca allait donner une bonne leçon à ce gosse arrogant.

Les trois hommes de la table remarquèrent les regards affolés que le blond lançait à Harry, ils regardèrent celui-ci avec une lueur d'avertissement dans le regard. S'il se mêlait de leurs affaires, il était un homme mort. Il détourna vite les yeux et continua à manger, il vit quelques minutes plus tard le blond se lever très vite suivit par les hommes assis à sa table. L'un d'entre eux sortit discrètement un couteau de son pantalon. Cela n'échappa pas à Harry qui fronça les sourcils, les gardiens fouillaient tous les prisonniers avant de les laisser entrer dans le réfectoire, ces hommes n'avaient pas pu y échapper.

Sa curiosité piquée au vif, il se leva et suivit discrètement le groupe à travers les couloirs. Il remarqua que certains surveillants ne faisaient rien pour les arrêter alors que le couteau pointé dans le dos de l'adolescent était très visible. Il se cacha dans les coins des couloirs pour ne pas être vu. Une vraie mission d'infiltration pensa-t-il. Si les surveillants étaient du côté de cette bande cela allait être très difficile de sauver le gosse.

Il regarda la salle dans laquelle ils entrèrent avant de faire demi-tour.

-Potter, tu vas où comme ça ? Demanda une voix familière qu'Harry fut heureux d'entendre à cet instant.

-Flint, justement j'avais besoin de toi. Tu vois dans cette salle, dit-il en désignant la porte, un groupe est en train de tabasser mon coloc' et tu me connais je n'aime pas qu'on touche à mes affaires.

-Qu'est ce que j'y gagne Potty ?

-Je te paye ta consommation de bière pour la semaine à venir, proposa Harry un sourire sournois aux lèvres.

Le même sourire apparut sur le visage de Marcus Flint qui imaginait déjà ses poings se fracasser sur la figure des autres prisonniers, si en plus il y gagnait de l'alcool c'était pas mal.

-Ca marche, accepta l'homme baraqué.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte le brun le mis au courant que l'un d'entre eux avait un couteau, Marcus leva les yeux au ciel. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce qui se révéla être la lingerie, les trois hommes, surpris, se retournèrent. Deux d'entres eux eurent la mauvaise idée de vouloir poser une question, le premier tomba sous la puissance des poings de Flint, l'autre se prit un magnifique coup de pied dans la poitrine. Un son sinistre s'éleva prouvant que plusieurs côtes étaient cassées, il resta au sol à gémir pathétiquement sous la douleur. Celui que le coup de poing avait touché était complètement sonné et n'allait pas retrouver ses esprits avant plusieurs minutes.

Le troisième, sûrement le chef du groupe, sortit son couteau et en menaça Harry et Marcus qui réussirent à esquiver ses nombreuses attaques. La salle était trop exigüe pour qu'Harry tente quoi que se soit. Il n'eut pas besoin de se poser de questions, son co-détenu s'était relevé un peu sonné par les divers coups qu'il avait dû prendre. Lorsqu'il vit Harry son visage s'éclaira et on put y lire une réelle joie de le voir ici, après ça il remarqua le couteau que l'autre homme brandissait. Le blond réfléchit quelques secondes ses yeux se fixant sur la chaise posée à côté de lui.

Il la souleva et frappa son agresseur, Marcus et Harry profitèrent de ses secondes d'inattentions pour assommer le dernier homme.

-Je les veux pour demain mes bouteilles Potter, menaça Flint.

-Compte sur moi vieux, bon allez on se casse avant que les surveillants nous tombent dessus.

Discrètement, sans se faire remarquer, ils allèrent là où ils étaient censés être. Marcus Flint avec les autres membres de son gang et Harry dans la bibliothèque avec ce gamin qui le suivait maintenant partout. Celle-ci était vide, même le prisonnier qui s'en occupait normalement n'était pas là. Ils allèrent au fond de la salle, là où la lumière se faisait rare à cause du manque de fenêtres. Harry s'assit contre l'une des étagèrent très vite suivit par le blond.

-Euh… merci pour tout à l'heure, je ne pensais vraiment pas que vous alliez venir m'aider après ce que je vous ai fait. Ah, et je suis désolé pour ça, je n'aurais pas dû, il fut rapidement coupé par Harry qui en avait plus que marre de l'entendre.

-Arrête de parler tu me casse la tête, lui dit-il d'une voie lasse et fatiguée.

Un silence reposant pour Harry s'installa alors, le brun réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de faire, sauver un gamin complètement paumé. Maintenant c'était sûr ce gosse n'allait plus le lâcher avant la fin de son incarcération, plus que trois ans pensa-t-il abattu. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes de calme Harry décida que son mal de tête avait assez régressé pour qu'il puisse avoir une conversation. Mais avant cela il devait instaurer des règles pour éviter que tout cela ne s'éternise.

-Je vais te poser des questions, commença-t-il, tu vas y répondre et ne rien dire d'autre ! Si tu veux que ce qui est arrivé tout à l'heure ne se reproduise pas tu as intérêt à faire ce que je te dis.

Harry regarda l'adolescent et celui-ci acquiesça.

-Ton nom ?

-Draco Malfoy, répondit docilement le blond.

-Malfoy ? demanda le brun surpris, ton père est avocat c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Ton âge ? continua-t-il, comme si apprendre cela ne lui faisait rien. Il y a quelques année il avait travaillé avec Malfoy, en y repensant il avait l'impression que cela remontait à des décennies.

-18 ans.

-Et la raison pour laquelle tu es ici ?

-Trafic de drogue, mais je n'ai rien fait, assura Draco.

-Ouais, ils disent tous ça…

Le blond ne releva pas.

-Et vous ? demanda t-il d'une petite voix sachant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de poser de questions.

-La seule chose que tu as besoin de savoir c'est que je m'appelle Harry Potter, allez lève toi on retourne au réfectoire avant qu'ils ne fassent l'appel.

Ils s'y rendirent tranquillement, les autres prisonniers les regardèrent bizarrement mais un seul regard noir d'Harry leur fit vite tourner la tête. Le brun se rassit à sa table qui par un heureux hasard était restée vide. Le blond le suivit et s'assit à côté de lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, plusieurs surveillant arrivèrent dans la pièce, l'un d'entre eux, plusieurs feuilles de papiers agrafées les unes aux autres, pris la parole et commença à appeler les prisonniers par ordre alphabétique. Par groupe de dix, ils retournèrent dans leurs cellules.

Harry remarqua que le blond était un peu anxieux, cette constatation lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Ils allaient se séparer seulement une bonne dizaine de minutes et ce gosse trouvait le moyen d'avoir peur. Malfoy fut appelé les menottes aux poignets comme tous ses camarades, il suivit les gardes dans sa cellule non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Harry avant de partir.

Comme Harry l'avait pensé, ils se retrouvèrent dans leur cellule une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le blond, allongé sur son lit, dormait à poing fermé. Sûrement le contre coup de la bagarre ou bien le fait que les lits dans des commissariats était très inconfortables, allez savoir…

Harry monta le plus doucement possible sur son lit, et très vite lui aussi s'endormit.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

-Potter Debout ! Hurla une voix qu'Harry connaissait très bien.

Il ouvrit les yeux, rencontrant le regard haineux de Ronald Weasley. Draco, qui avait été réveillé par l'éclat de voix du surveillant, regarda autour de lui, surpris de voir un surveillant dans sa cellule.

-Weasley, tu es venu participer à ma rébellion ? demanda Harry moqueur.

Une grimace de pure haine déforma le visage du surveillant alors qu'il repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt. Le sermon qu'Hagrid lui avait fait en plein milieu de la salle de repos avait été le moment le plus embarrassant de sa vie. Et cela il ne le devait qu'à une seule personne, toujours la même : Harry Potter. Depuis deux ans ce prisonnier lui menait la vie dure enchainant les humiliations le visant pour la plupart.

Harry descendit de son lit, prenant garde à ne pas toucher le roux, les cellules n'étant pas très large il était difficile pour deux personnes de se tenir côte à côte. Le brun présenta d'emblée ses poignets à Ron qui se fit un plaisir de le menotter. Draco voulut dire quelque chose, mais d'après le regard que lui lança le brun avant de sortir de la cellule il comprit qu'il ferait mieux de se taire. Ce qu'il fit avec réticence.

Le prisonnier, un fin sourire aux lèvres, se fit conduire dans une pièce dont les seuls meubles étaient une table et deux chaise, il s'assit sur l'une d'entre elles, vite suivit par Weasley qui s'installa en face.

-Alors Potter, tu t'amuses à tabasser tes camarades maintenant ?

-Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles.

-Ce midi trois personnes étaient absentes à l'appel, on les a retrouvés dans un sale état. Et devine qui est le responsable d'après eux…

-Et tu les crois toi ? Voyons tout le monde sait que les brutes d'ici feraient tout pour envoyer leurs pires ennemis au trou. Ils ont du se taper dessus entre eux et ensuite ils m'ont accusé. Ce n'est pas la première fois.

-Et où étais-tu ce midi ? Des prisonniers t'ont vu quitter le réfectoire.

Le visage de Ron commençait à se colorer sous la colère, ses joues normalement couvertes de tâches de rousseur étaient devenues écarlates, à tel point que les taches rousses avait quasiment disparu.

-Et tu as des surveillant qui attestent m'avoir vu dans les couloirs ? demanda le brun qui avait très envie de rire.

Le roux ne supportant plus le ton moqueur qu'employait Harry pour lui parler se leva faisant tomber la chaise sur laquelle il était assis, attrapa le brun par le col et leva son poing pour le frapper. Il n'en eut pas le temps : les diverses personnes qui observaient l'interrogatoire grâce au miroir sans tain entrèrent dans la pièce pour empêcher toute bagarre.

Ron fut sortit de la salle et un autre maton pris sa place.

-Mr Potter où étiez-vous ce midi ? demanda un brun plutôt maigrichon, Harry avait même l'impression de le voir trembler légèrement.

-A la bibliothèque, je parlais avec Marcus Flint, mentit Harry.

-Très bien Mr Potter nous allons vous reconduire dans votre cellule.

L'homme se leva et Harry en fit de même. Quand il sortit de la salle il put voir Marcus Flint être reconduit à sa cellule. Alors lui aussi avait été interrogé ? Le brun, un fin sourire aux lèvres, fit un signe de tête à l'autre prisonnier qui le lui rendit. Ils avaient tous les deux donné la même raison à leur absence à la cantine, donc on les avait crut. Un grand sourire aux lèvres il retourna dans sa minuscule cellule où un gamin blond l'attendait, près à lui poser des dizaines de questions.

**XXXXXX**

_Bonjour_

_J'avoue que c'est assez court, mais je voulais absolument que le chapitre se finisse de cette façon ^^_

_Il y a juste 500 mots en moins X)_

_by_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

Cela faisait une semaine que le blond squattait sa cellule et Harry ne s'y était toujours pas fait. Il avait du mal à dormir la nuit en entendant la respiration de l'adolescent, il avait peur de dormir, ce qui était parfaitement idiot puisqu'il voyait mal Draco l'agresser pendant son sommeil. Mais même s'il ne cessait de se répéter cette phrase il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire nuit blanche sur nuit blanche, ce qui n'arrangeais pas son humeur.

La seule chose positive qu'avait apporté le jeune blond était le divertissement qu'il lui procurait ! Il ne s'ennuyait jamais puisque la seule chose que ce gosse avait trouvée pour réussir à se détendre était de parler. Ainsi, chaque jour Harry l'écoutait parler de tout et de rien, ne répondant que par des monosyllabes lorsque c'était nécessaire. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas, après deux ans passés la plupart du temps seul, pouvoir « parler » avec quelqu'un le rassurait en quelque sorte. Il avait revu Flint le lendemain de l'incident pour lui donner son dû, le grand costaud avait été plus qu'heureux de recevoir son pack de bière dans le temps impartis.

Il devait être six heures du matin quand Harry se réveilla, il y avait du mouvement dehors. Il se leva discrètement et regarda à travers les barreaux de la porte en métal, en face de lui un autre détenu avait eu exactement la même idée, il entendit des voix qui se rapprochaient de sa cellule et instinctivement il retourna dans son lit. Quelques minutes plus tard Hagrid ouvrait sa porte pour lui demander de le suivre, à l'expression de son visage Harry sut que ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour lui.

Il fut quelque peu décontenancé quand il se rendit compte qu'Hagrid l'emmenait au parloir, il était à peine six heures s'étonna le brun qui savait parfaitement que les visites ne commençaient qu'à treize heure. Il entra à reculons dans le parloir appréhendant ce qu'il pourrait y trouver. La porte s'ouvrit lentement et il avisa, étonné, la personne assise devant la vitre attendant manifestement qu'il arrive. On lui retira ses menottes et il prit place dans le fauteuil en face de son visiteur. Dans un mouvement synchronisé ils prirent le téléphone accroché au mur.

-Mr Potter, c'est un véritable plaisir de vous revoir.

-Ce plaisir est bien évidement partagé Mr Malfoy, bien que je ne comprenne pas l'objet de votre visite à une heure aussi matinale.

-Je suis sûr que vous avez une idée, répliqua sérieusement le père de Draco en le défiant du regard.

Bien sûr qu'Harry savait ce qu'il venait faire là, après tout son fils était dans sa cellule et le brun était certain que ce n'était pas par le plus grand des hasards que cela avait été décidé.

-Laissez-moi deviner, cela a quelque chose à voir avec le gamin qui squatte ma cellule.

-Perspicace Potter, comme vous vous en doutez, l'univers carcéral n'est pas fait pour un jeune homme de dix-huit ans ne sachant pas se battre.

-Vous voulez donc que je fasse attention à votre marmot, conclut Harry un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres, et qu'est ce que j'y gagne ?

-Je pourrais très bien jouer de mes relations pour vous faire sortir d'ici. Draco sortira dans à peine trois mois et si tout ce passe bien, vous pourrez faire de même dans les six mois qui suivront.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement, savoir que dans moins d'un an il pourrait sortir d'ici le laissait rêveur… Malheureusement une partie de lui qui était encore raisonnable ne put arriver à faire confiance au blond. Lucius Malfoy était très connu dans l'univers judiciaire et Harry savait, pour l'avoir de nombreuses fois côtoyé, que les méthodes utilisées par le blond n'étaient pas loyales, il était près à tout pour avoir quelque chose…

Mais c'était sa seule chance, tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était de ne pas ce bercer d'illusions, ne pas trop y croire. Après tout, il faisait déjà ce que l'on attendait de lui depuis une semaine alors même s'il n'avait rien en échange il allait continuer.

-Très bien j'accepte, vous avez intérêt à tenir parole, lâcha t-il froidement, il raccrocha le téléphone signifiant que la conversation était terminée.

Il se leva, et tel un automate se fit reconduire à sa cellule. Draco n'était pas encore réveillé, il en était heureux. Il se recoucha et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Comme tous les matins depuis une semaine c'est Draco qui le réveilla, il lui secouait gentiment l'épaule jusqu'à ce que le brun se réveille complètement. Il était encore très fatigué mais ne le montra pas. Il se leva simplement et fit à la va vite son lit avant de descendre et d'attendre que les cellules soit ouvertes pour les emmener prendre leur petit déjeuner. Comme chaque jour il s'assit à une table vide, vite suivit par Draco qui ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle depuis l'incident du jour de son arrivée. Il essayait par ailleurs de ne pas faire attention aux regards que les autres détenus lui lançaient. La plupart du temps ceux-ci le regardait de façon haineuse et lorsqu'il avait demandé à Harry pourquoi celui-ci lui avait appris que lui-même n'était pas vraiment apprécié.

Le brun ne parla pas à Draco de la visite de son père, tout ceci était bien trop récent et il n'était pas près à parler de ses minces espoirs de sortir d'ici.

-On travaille où aujourd'hui ? lui demanda doucement Draco comme s'il ne voulait pas l'effrayer.

-Blanchisserie Malfoy, tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir.

-Les trois autres y seront aussi…

Harry le regarda confus avant de comprendre de qui il parlait. Les trois prisonniers qui l'avait tabassé étaient assis à une autre table pas très loin de la leur, ils les regardaient avec de fins sourires aux lèvres qui créèrent de désagréables frissons dans la colonne vertébrale d'Harry.

-Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi, c'est clair ?

Le blond opina de la tête, une vague de terreur apparu sur son beau visage. Alors que les surveillants faisaient l'appel et répartissaient les prisonniers aux différents travaux à effectuer dans la prison, l'un des hommes regarda Harry et lui fit un clin d'œil équivoque. Le brun lui renvoya un regard noir, de ceux qui faisaient peur à presque tout le monde, malheureusement cela ne marcha pas et ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire de l'autre prisonnier.

-Malfoy à la blanchisserie ! cria le surveillant pour être bien entendu suivit quelques minutes plus tard d'un, Potter aux travaux de rénovation !

Harry qui portait tranquillement son verre à ses lèvres stoppa son geste et remis le verre sur la table, un mal de tête commençait à poindre, si en plus les gardiens étaient contre lui cela n'allait pas s'arranger. Draco le regarda comme s'il avait la solution à tous ses problèmes, quand ce gosse comprendrait t-il qu'il n'avait aucun pouvoir dans cette prison ?

Il le voyait, il allait parler sûrement pour ne rien dire, comme chaque jour…

-Je… Je ne veux pas être seul avec eux… la peur dans sa voix ce faisait très bien entendre, il regardait Harry, le suppliant de faire quelque chose.

-Je verrai ce que je peux faire… répondit-il indifférent.

-Mais…

-Parle d'autre chose, tu me saoul avec ça ! Il n'était définitivement pas de bonne humeur.

Draco parla donc d'autre chose, il ne voulait pas laisser à Harry une seule chance de se plaindre de lui. Alors, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sortir d'ici, il ferait tout ce que lui dirait le brun. Il lui raconta ses années de lycée et les nombreuses frasques que lui et ses amis avaient orchestrées. Quand le gardien appela les prisonniers pour qu'ils aillent rejoindre leur poste de travail, le brun pû voir que son colocataire avait les larmes aux yeux. Il rigola presque en repensant à son arrivée et à la manière dont il lui avait parlé avec ce petit air arrogant faisant qu'Harry avait sans arrêt eu envie de le frapper ! Maintenant il était là, complètement fragile, traumatisé à l'idée de ce qui allait lui arriver.

Dans la cohue générale, il attrapa un mec qui travaillait pour Flint. Il l'avait entendu se faire appeler pour aller à la blanchisserie.

-Potter, cracha-t-il haineux.

-Ca te dis des packs de bières gratuits, demanda Harry un sourire aux lèvres.

-Ca dépend pour quoi…

-Tu auras juste à faire attention à ce gamin, dit-il en mettant le blond en face de lui, je veux qu'il me soit rendu en un seul morceau, j'y mettrais le prix.

-T'es vraiment timbré Potter… Mais c'est d'accord, il est docile au moins ?

-Oh oui ! Tu ne trouveras pas mieux, il pourra même faire ton travail à ta place.

L'adolescent regardait Harry, comme s'il était devenu fou, le mettre entre les mains d'un prisonnier complètement taré !

-Mais fais bien attention à toi, s'il lui arrive quelque chose je peux te promettre que tu souhaiteras que ta mère ne t'ait jamais mis au monde.

-T'inquiète pas, j'y ferais très attention. Il savait bien que Potter était ami avec son chef, il ne fallait donc mieux pas qu'il se le mette à dos, même si pour cela il devait ce faire taper dessus.

-Bien, alors à plus tard Draco !

Et il partit laissant le blond aux bons soins d'un prisonnier qu'il ne connaissait même pas, mais le fait qu'il lui inspire de la peur de part son statut privilégié avec son chef pouvait jouer à son avantage.

On emmena Harry sur le toit de l'un des bâtiments pour qu'il soit goudronné, quelle était l'utilité d'une telle tâche ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée et ne chercha même pas à le savoir. La seule chose dont il était sûr était que les gardiens étaient vraiment sadiques pour les faire travailler par un temps pareil. La pluie faisait rage et avec seulement un T-shirt Harry mourrait de froid. Bien évidemment il était hors de question de se plaindre, certains de ses camarades étaient encore moins vêtus et ils ne s'en plaignaient pas.

Les gardes quant à eux étaient assis à l'abri jouant joyeusement au poker, de grosses sommes d'argent semblaient passer d'une main à l'autre et personne ne faisait attention à lui. Le brun aurait voulut pouvoir s'éclipser pour voir comment ça se passait pour Draco. Malheureusement il n'avait aucunes des clés qui lui permettrait d'ouvrir les différentes portes qui le séparait de la blanchisserie.

Il reprit son travail lorsqu'on se rendit compte qu'il s'était arrêté.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Quand le travail fut enfin fini tout son corps était endolori, que se soit à cause de la pluie froide qui n'avait cesse de frapper son corps ou de ses muscle qui criaient de douleur à chaque fois qu'il faisait un mouvement. Voilà pourquoi Harry détestait le goudronnage des toits. Malgré ce que tous les prisonniers pensaient, il n'était pas homme à enchainer les séries d'abdos lorsqu'il s'ennuyait dans sa cellules alors les courbatures il n'en avait vraiment pas l'habitude.

Il se fit raccompagner dans sa cellule et ne fut pas étonné de voir une chose informe dans le lit du bas, Draco avait l'air d'être revenu depuis pas mal de temps puisqu'il s'était endormi. Il monta silencieusement sur son lit et resta allongé sur le dos pendant un certain temps. Il était sur le point de s'endormir lorsque le blond prit la parole.

-J'ai un œil au beurre noir, dit-il simplement.

Sans savoir pourquoi le brun fut pris d'un fou rire qui dura plusieurs minutes avant de se rendre compte que le blond s'était levé de son lit et le regardait comme s'il voulait le tuer.

-On dirait un délinquant, fit remarquer Harry un sourire aux lèvres.

-Normal, je suis en prison.

Draco souriait, il s'était fait frapper mais il souriait quand même, après tout cela aurait put être pire qu'un simple coquart. Et il était surtout heureux qu'Harry ne l'ait pas laissé tomber, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait si le brun l'avait laissé tout seul face à trois hommes qui voulaient sa peau.

-Au fait Potter, à partir de maintenant je t'interdis de me laisser seul !

-Serais-ce un ordre ?

-Non plutôt un conseil.

Un immense sourire barra son visage.


End file.
